El Pequeño Príncipe Gris
by Nan07
Summary: Sirius tiene una misión y es rescatar a Bellatrix. Este pequeño Black, sabe que un malvado hechizo hizo que el corazón de su prima comenzara a congelarse y lo impedirá a como dé lugar. Tercera Parte de "El Nunca Jamás de los Pequeños Magos" One Shot


**_Disclaimer: _**_El papurri en versión infantil y la prima loca, han sido abducidos por mi para efectos de esta historia, pero fueron paridos imaginariamente por la Rowling._

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

_Hola!_

_¡Achuá! sorry, pero me resfrié y no por hacer maldades tipo fic M, sino por andar desabrigada en un día nublado y de pura porfiada. Aqui me tienen de tesista en la última parte de la batalla por el título y esperando que el ki me aguante hasta la mitad de Enero. No me maten por actualizar, pero todo a su tiempo, que no me he olvidado de mis proyectos en progreso._

_Se aceptan tomatazos y ensaladas varias... ya tengo el traje hecho para evitar que se me manche la ropa, pero al menos tendrán como descargarse si la historia no es de su gusto...  
_

_He vuelto con la tercera parte de la serie **"El Nunca Jamás de los Pequeños Magos". **Pequeñas historias de varios de nuestros personajes favoritos en su niñez. Donde pueden ver la magia que se esconde en las fantasías infantiles, aquella que podríamos recuperar de a poquito para no perdernos en este mundo que a veces se vuelve tan oscuro... _

_Esta historia va dedicada a la **Tildis**, mi amiga inseparable de las noches de insomnio. Con el alma de niña intacta y siempre dispuesta a betear, aunque sean las 4 de la mañana.  
_

_Como siempre invito a **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_También que pasen por mi blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Deje su saludo!)_

_Y como no olvidar el grupo de Facebook:_

**_Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! _**

_Saludos desde mi Amado Viña del Mar_

_Ah... y ahora con 29 años... hace una semana que los cumplí... ohhh... un año y... lalalalala.... mejor me callo....  
_

_Ahora..._

_¡A leer!_

...

Un pequeño de ojos grises y negro cabello alborotado por la espera, se encuentra escondido detrás de un elegante sofá en Grimauld Place. Con cinco años, Sirius Black ya sabe que hacer para rescatar a su prima, lo tiene todo preparado y no descansará hasta que ese hechizo sea revertido. Todos los días se aposta en algún lugar de la casa para cumplir su cometido y no descansará hasta siquiera ver una pequeña luz de esperanza.

No sabe si aquella hermosa túnica o el anillo que le regalaron en su último cumpleaños estaba maldito, pero está claro que un malvado hechizo hizo que desde ese día el corazón de su prima Bellatrix comenzara a congelarse, como si pequeños trocitos de hielo estuvieran cubriendo de a poco cada centímetro de él. Y no era culpa de ella, sino que algo le habían hecho, él encontraría pronto algún conjuro que pusiera fin a aquel invierno que la consumía.

Primero, dejó de jugar con él y de besarle la cabeza cuando él corría a refugiarse en su regazo, pretextando que hacía mucho ruido. Y luego comenzó a reunirse con la gente mayor, antes que contarle los cuentos de los sábados a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. Pensó que tal vez se había enfermado, como aquella vez que comió tanto helado de vainilla que terminó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y se encerró en su habitación por horas, aunque ya llevaba demasiados días y no había nada que indicara algún cambio.

Los días pasaban y no había señales de mejoría. Es más, parecía que hubiera tragado un limón completito, a juzgar por la cara que la acompañaba de la mañana a la noche, excepto cuando se reunía con los mayores, ahí sí que volvía a brillar, pero esa luz era siniestra y dejaba una fria sensación en el ambiente. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su prima? ¿Por qué alguien tan malo había convertido a su princesa a vivir en una cárcel de hielo?

La clave se la dio su otra prima favorita, Andrómeda, la que jamás mentía y que parecía un ser de otro mundo, dulce y cariñosa, cual hada querendona que se aparecía en el momento indicado, llenando de risas el ambiente. Un día en que se cansó de esperar a que Bellatrix fuera a acompañarlo a mirar estrellas y se había quedado dormido junto a la ventana, se le apareció Andrómeda susurrándole suavemente que lo llevaría a su cuarto. _¿Prima, alguien puede ser hechizado sin que se de cuenta? ¿A alguien la pueden convertir en mala?_ fueron las preguntas que la dejaron sin habla. Su travieso pequeño, el prometedor jugador de Quidditch de los Black también se había dado cuenta de que en algo andaba su hermana, adornado por su propia inocente imaginación. Desde un diente de dragón malvado que la rozó, hasta un maleficio hecho el día de su nacimiento pasó por el relato de Sirius. ¿Qué se le puede responder? ¿Qué ella simplemente un día cambió de pensamiento y ahora estaba de acuerdo con las ideas más aberrantes de su clan? no, ella jamás daría lecciones de odio gratuitas, así que usando los conocimientos extraídos de un libro muggle que esconde en su habitación, le cuenta su propia versión de la historia.

_- ¿Sabes que una vez le pasó lo mismo a una chica, hace muuuchos años? - _Los ojos bien abiertos y la postura tensa en la espera del relato, son una buena señal para continuar con el cuento_ - Ella siempre sonreía y ayudaba a todo el que se lo pidiese, pero un día por error leyó un libro que no debía y ese conocimiento prohibido fue como un hechizo que le volvió el corazón frío, primero como si tuviera hielo y luego se convirtió en piedra. Todos pensaron que ella jamás volvería a ser la de antes y ..._ - la mirada de terror la hizo detenerse por un momento y continuar más calmada - _estaban equivocados, porque si bien ella no volvería completamente a ser la misma, había una posibilidad de mejoría. Un joven, que la quería mucho, se encargó de la tarea de hacerla volver a sonreír. No le importó tener que fracasar muchas veces, porque una mínima sonrisa, en medio de una aburrida tarde le indicó que el invierno no ganaría la batalla. Así que mi pequeño experto en Quidditch, no todo está perdido_ - le dijo mientras le besaba la cabeza y lo acompañaba a dormir, antes de irse a casa para sumergirse en el país de los sueños felices, donde la maldad no corroía el corazón y la paz se sentía con sólo respirar, pensando en la breve posibilidad de que ella y Sirius fuesen adoptados, porque carecían de ese gen maléfico que se activaba en algún punto entre la niñez y el comienzo de la adolescencia.

Una pluma y un pergamino fueron testigos del plan trazado por sirius, con dibujos alusivos a cada movimiento en su "Misión Sonrisa". Durante un año, todos los días de Bellatrix comenzaron con un caramelo sobre su mesa de noche y terminaban con un chocolate ubicado en el mismo lugar. Los elfos, sus fieles amigos, le contaron que siempre comía las golosinas, pero que no sonreía. Se devanó los sesos en trucos de luces y papelitos de colores, con la ayuda de Andrómeda, que caian sobre ella cuando bajaba las escaleras, pero sólo conseguía airadas protestas por peinados desarreglados y resbalones accidentales. Luego fue una fiesta de música alegre y de tonos primaverales, que se extendió por toda la casa y que terminó por un berrinche colosal de la princesa congelada, al ser interrumpidos los estudios de magia antigua por aquella parafernalia.

El pequeño Sirius estaba derrotado. Apenas unas cuantas batallas y la guerra parecía que se prolongaría por mucho tiempo más. Llegó a sentir que también se le estaba traspasando el frio, pero él no permitiría que eso sucediese. ¡Eso era! el frío se combatía desde dentro, con el pensamiento y lamentablemente Bellatrix se estaba dejando perder. Ese día tendría que hacer algo, debía hacerlo. Salió de su escondite, todo decisión y valentía, enfrentando directamente al frío enemigo que se alojaba en el corazón de su prima.

_- ¡Bella! ¡Veeeen aquí!-_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la susodicha fuera a su encuentro para reprenderlo por aquel desatino, no fuese que ahora perdiera más tiempo de sus estudios por un mocoso imitador de vociferador. Lo vio parado en la puerta de la sala y con los brazos en jarra, como si la reprendida fuera a ser otra.

_- ¡Silencio! y vete a hacer tus deberes _- el pequeño no se movió ni un centímetro. Permaneció impasible, incluso con su prima parada frente a él y mirándolo hacia abajo, con la varita en la mano y una expresión siniestra en el rostro.

_- ¿Acaso no sabes que los Black jamás se dejan vencer? -_ le preguntó sin rodeos, aprovechando su desconcierto para tomarla de la mano y tirarla del brazo, desestabilizándola y haciéndola caer de rodillas, aprovechando para agarrarle la cara con ambas manos y hablarle lentamente _- Sé que estás ahí y quiero poder volver a contar estrellas contigo. Nos quedan muchas y todas las noches encuentro nuevas, así que vuelve, porque te estoy ganando... ¿ya?_

Un beso rápido y una carrera hacia la puerta del salón marcaron el fin de ese extraño encuentro. Bellatrix se levantó lentamente y miró hacia donde se había perdido el rastro. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? primero un grito y luego una declaración de triunfo. Se sacudió la túnica y comenzó a reír, como hacía tiempo no recordaba haberlo hecho. ¿Ella derrotada por un niño de cinco años? ¡Jamás! !Y claro que un Black no se deja vencer!. Las ocurrencias de Sirius la dejaron con la panza adolorida y con un brillo nuevo en el rostro, que aunque duró apenas unas horas, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esos años.

Sirius, agazapado en medio de los cortinajes, ahogó una exclamación de júbilo al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Supo que la princesa aún no había sido completamente encerrada en su palacio de hielo...

...

_¿Les gustó el pequeño Sirius?_

_Yo lo adoré... y espero que no se desilusione cuando crezca_

_Porque esa Bellatrix sí que era mala de adentro... y por fuera ¡también!_

_Espero sus comentarios, via pm, rr o en el blog..._


End file.
